There are many situations when a surgeon must cut into delicate tissue or membranes when operating on a patient, while at the same time, the surgeon must protect surrounding tissue from being damaged. One such example is when a surgeon is performing a craniotomy. During a craniotomy to access a patient's brain, a surgeon must first remove a piece of the patient's cranium to expose the dura (or dural membrane), which lines and encapsulates the brain of the patient. One or more incisions must then be made in the dura by the surgeon to reveal the patient's brain. However, because the dura is often tightly secured against the patient's brain, a surgeon must very carefully incise the dura, so as not to damage the delicate brain tissue just below.
Presently, this is accomplished though the use of several tools. First, a knife is used to create a tiny opening in the dura. Then, the surgeon uses a pair of forceps, or other type of tool, to hold open an edge of the opening in the dura. With the surgeon's other hand, a pair of scissors or other cutting implement is used to cut open the dura. In order to protect the brain from incidental damage caused by the cutting implement, a pad is placed into the opening between the dura and brain to prevent the cutting implement from penetrating brain tissue. It can be very difficult to accurately place the pad in the proper location to minimize incidental damage to the brain. Following each cut along the dura, the surgeon must reposition both the forceps and the protective pad before making an additional cut with the cutting implement. This process wastes precious time and is a very difficult maneuver for the surgeon to accomplish. Furthermore, the current method for safely removing dura requires that both hands of the surgeon be actively engaged at all times.
Other types of surgeries similarly require the skillful cutting of tissue or membranes, such that underlying tissue is unharmed. Therefore, it can be seen that a need exists for a surgical apparatus that provides a safe and simplified method of cutting tissue, while preserving underlying tissue. Additionally, needs exist for a surgical apparatus that saves surgical time and can be substantially utilized with one hand. It is to the provision of these needs and others that the present invention is primarily directed.